Antibody and protein formulations are known in the art. However, preparing protein formulations, such as antibody formulations, which are chemically and biologically stable, are fraught with challenges. Preparing formulations which are also not only stable but can maintain a small volume (i.e., allowing for a small volume injection) even with an increased concentration of protein, such as antibody, also is problematic. The need for such formulations exist. For example, concentrated amounts of protein in a fixed volume that is also stable would be especially beneficial to patients of variable weight. Administration of fluids to patients of variable weights may, for example, have an adverse reaction. Development of such formulations has been hindered by the proteins or the antibodies themselves, which have a high tendency to aggregate and precipitate.